Thank You
by bohemiandreams
Summary: The marauders have always stuck together, through thick and thin. Sirius comforts Remus after a full moon in the Shrieking Shack. Sirius/Remus


**Note: **impeacheuan3122's Insecurities is what sparked this short fic. I haven't really explored this pairing before, but I thought it was cute so I gave it a shot. please R&R!

**Summary:** The mauraders have always stuck together, through thick and thin. Sirius comforts Remus after a full moon in the Shrieking Shack. Sirius/Remus lemon.

**Thank You**

Remus Lupin lay panting on the floor of the tiny shack. He was never sure which was worse, phasing in or out. Sirius remained in dog form until he spoke.

"I'm ok mate." He croaked out. He watched as his best friend morphed back into a boy. A very handsome boy with trademark Black family features. Silver grey eyes were framed by pointed, aristocratic cheekbones, pale skin in high contrast to his dark hair. He stuck out a hand and pulled Remus to his feet. He swayed violently, and Sirius held both of his arms to steady him. When he got his feet under him, Sirius put a hand under his chin, raising his face to look him in the eyes.

There was a deep gash on his forehead, and another large set of claw marks on his chest. They would heal without barely a mark, but it still made Remus sick to his stomach. Tears filled his eyes, and the taller boy pulled him into a hug.

"I hate this." Remus muttered. "I hate you seeing me like this. Most of all, I hate hurting you."

"It's fine, mate. Honestly." Sirius buried his face in the light brown hair. "Let me see your wounds." He stepped over to his rucksack, stuck safely in the corner, and pulled out his wand. "You don't look that bad this time." Sirius said simply. "Ouch, except for this one." He muttered an incantation over a rather large bite mark on his hip.

"Yeah? I do believe that was your fault."

"Sorry mate."

"It's alright, I deserve it." Remus stared at the floor.

"You don't deserve any of this." Sirius stood in front of him again. "You deserve much better than this."

Remus was silent. Again, Sirius lifted his face to look him in the eyes. "Moony," He teased. "You're the kindest boy I know. You have a good heart, and I can't stand to see you like this." He sighed. "I think I love you too much sometimes."

Remus snorted. "I love you too." He managed a weak smile. "I'm sorry."

"For what, exactly?"

"For everything, I guess." Remus's eyes turned down again, tears spilling from the corners. He tried to swallow around the lump in his throat and couldn't.

"Don't, Remus." Sirius placed a kiss on his forehead. "This is something we must live with. No one likes it, but it's what we have to do. I love you more than life itself. You know that, and you know I'll do anything for you."

"I know. It's just…" Sirius cut him off with a tender kiss. He pulled him into an embrace, deepening the kiss. He tasted the brunette's salty tears and sighed again, his heart breaking.

Remus's scarred hands tangled in the black locks. He became painfully aware that both of them were still very nude as his body pressed against Sirius's. They had been through the same routine for years, but the answering hardness pressed against his own was something fresh, something new and exciting. He didn't quite remember when James and Peter had started letting them spend the full moons alone together, or when exactly he had fallen in love with his best friend, but that's the way it was now.

"_I wish I could find a way to repay you, Sirius. I owe you my life"_

"_Make love to me." He had stated. "I want you, moony"_

"I wish there could be a way to change things." Sirius was curled around him on the tattered old bed, a postcoital silence settling in the shack. Sirius had his head on Remus's shoulder, drawing lazy patterns on his stomach. "I don't want to see you hurt anymore, Moony."

Remus smiled at the use of his nickname. "I've come to accept it. It still doesn't take away from it sucking royally, but you and I would have probably never…"

"I would probably still love you; it would've just taken me longer to realize it. You know what they say about people who have experienced tragedy or violent situations together. That it creates a deep bond between its victims. It's like that."

"I guess you're right." He kissed him tenderly again. They stayed like that for a long time, lips pressed together, enjoying the feeling of each other.

Sirius smiled when he spoke again. "So… what are you doing next full moon?"

"You're such a prat." Remus laughed.

"I'm sorry, it was too easy." He pulled him close again. "I love you, moony."

Remus kissed him sweetly. "I love you too, padfoot."

"We should probably head back to the castle. I want to cuddle with you on something better than this old thing."

Remus laughed again, and nodded. They pulled on clothes from the rucksack, gathering their things to head back down the stairs and into the tunnel back to Hogwarts.

"Sirius?" Remus stopped him a few yards from the Whomping Willow "Thanks, for everything."

The black haired boy pulled him into a hug again. "Anytime, mate."

* * *

Led Zeppelin's "Thank You" inspired the tone of this fic. Here's lyrics:

If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
If the mountains should crumble to the sea, there would still be you and me.

Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more.

Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by.  
But my love is strong, with you there is no wrong,  
together we shall go until we die. My, my, my.  
Inspiration's what you are to me, inspiration, look... see.

And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,  
Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one.  
Happiness, no more be sad, happiness....I'm glad.  
If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
If the mountains should crumble to the sea, there would still be you and me.


End file.
